Belleza
by HangSang
Summary: La hija del señor de los demonios no era más que una chiquilla desobediente inconsciente de su nivel social en el mundo de los demonios. "Una belleza intocable", decían algunos, "Una malcriada aprovechada del renombre de su padre" decían otros. [I] One-Shot


**No soy dueña de Diabolik Lovers**

* * *

One-Shot

 _"Este fanfic participa en el reto [¿Qué le sucedió a mi personaje favorito?] del foro [Bite , Blood and Love]"_

 _A) Muerte de mi personaje favorito_

* * *

 **Palabras: 4103**

* * *

 ** _Belleza_**

La hija del señor de los demonios no era más que una chiquilla desobediente inconsciente de su nivel social en el mundo de los demonios. "Una belleza intocable" , decían algunos , "Una malcriada aprovechada del renombre de su padre" decían otros.

* * *

"Cordelia-sama , Cordelia-sama! " algunas criadas llamaban buscándome , una sonrisa divertida se hizo presente mientras corría entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín. Mis ojos verdes brillaban - quizás por las pequeñas lágrimas que se acumulaban a las esquinas - a cada paso mientras mi respiración se aceleraba. A solo pasos de la puerta me detuve , "Cordelia-sama no debería correr por los pasillos" ahí estaba el , mi amigo de la infancia. "Hikaru-san...pero solamente me dirigía al jardín" mentí de manera mediocre mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba - "era bien sabido por todos en el castillo que la señorita no sabía mentir" -.

"Si solo ibas al jardín , pudiste decirle a las criadas" dijo con simpleza el - chico de cabellos grisáceos - , "además , el vestido que usas es inadecuado para la ocasión , señorita" una sonrisa tranquila apareció en su rostro , un ligero brillo apareció en mis mejillas , mis ojos brillaban con intensidad y mi respiración seguía intranquila. "No tenía intención de ensuciar los vestidos que padre me ha regalado"

"Comprendo...entonces debería acompañar a la señorita al jardín?" La pregunta me sorprendió , negué de forma lenta e hice una ligera reverencia antes de sonreír y salir corriendo mientras aún a lo lejos oía los gritos de las criadas llamándola.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos mis latidos descontrolados resonaban hasta mis oídos. La canasta se movía al ritmo de mis pasos - la canasta que había alcanzado a agarrar antes de que Hikaru me detuviera - golpeaba ligeramente mis rodillas. Me recargue en un árbol y poco a poco me deslicé por el hasta llegar al suelo arrodillándose. Rodeada de flores de brillantes colores. Sin darme cuenta recogí una por una , tarareando una canción , moviendo a ritmo la cabeza.

"Cordelia-sama!" Me puse de pie de forma rápida y me reí divertida al oír nuevamente los gritos angustiados de las criadas - pego la canasta a mi antes de empezar a correr , sin rumbo alguno , con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro , me detuve junto al río. "Padre me regañara si se entera que me metí al río" pensé con una sonrisa antes de tocar el agua del río con las manos , salpicando un poco en mi rostro. Levante un poco el vestido y metí los pies de forma lenta , los escalofríos recorriéndome antes de que un suave suspiro saliera de sus labios.

* * *

"Cordelia , creí haberte dicho que no podías ir al bosque sola" con la cabeza gacha oía cada palabra de mi padre , mordiéndome el labio frustrada y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente evitando que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos , agradeciendo que mi cabello ocultara mi rostro , mis manos apretaban su vestido por simple impulso "Izuki ha venido verte pero las criadas le dijeron que no estabas" mi padre siempre mencionaba a Izuki cuando me regañaba , él era perfecto ante los ojos de mi padre...

Kizuru Izuki , el hijo de uno de los clanes de vampiros más influyentes y aunque me pesará mi prometido. "Ha venido con su padre con la intención de adelantar la fecha del anuncio de su compromiso" cada palabra que salía de su boca me hacía temblar más , deje de resistirme y unas pocas lágrimas salieron "No quiero" susurre solo para mí , levante un poco la mirada hacia mi padre y casi pude sentir su mano estrellarse en mi mejilla...

Pero eso no pasó...por lo menos no en ese momento.

Respire antes de gritar "No pienso casarme con él , por favor padre." No importó que mis palabras se oyeran desde fuera de la habitación , mucho menos que me viera llorar. Caí de rodillas e incline mi rostro , mi respiración se aceleraba y las lágrimas empezaron a caer con más fuerza , respiraba en un inútil intento de tranquilizarse antes de volver a alzar la mirada hacia su padre. "Haré lo que sea padre pero me niego a casarme con él."

Ni una sola palabra salió de el , y yo seguí "Madre decía que debes casarte por amor" grite entre sollozos , citando las palabras de mi madre por más desconocido que me fuera el significado.

Mirando fijamente sus ojos , solté un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando su mano se estrelló en mi mejilla , el llanto de detuvo , me puso de pie , tambaleante y lo mire momentáneamente antes de salir de la habitación para después gritar por última vez "No me pienso casar con Kizuru Izuki" , cerré la puerta antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca.

* * *

Las flores que había recogido adornaban mi habitación , uno de los vestidos , estaba perfectamente doblado a los pies de la cama , mi cabello me rodeaba y mis ojos verdes estaban fijos en el espejo con un suspiro me talle los ojos y abrí la puerta del baño , me sumergí en el agua , mojando mi cabello. 'Eres inconsciente de lo que es el amor...cordelia , pero debes casarte con alguien que ames' las palabras de ella eran exactamente esas. ¿Qué era él amor? A mis ojos solo una palabra , no sabia lo que era el amor y yo misma dudaba el sentirlo alguna vez...

Me puse de pie con el ceño fruncido , salí de la bañera , el agua se escurría de mi cuerpo y pequeñas gotas caían de las puntas de mi cabello , me paró frente al espejo , mi mejilla aún dolía y solo por un segundo me pregunté ¿si el amor estaba relacionado con el dolor?

* * *

Las criadas en la habitación arreglaban mi cabello mientras yo fijaba la mirada en el reflejo frente a mi. El vestido que usaría ese día era el más extravagante a sus ojos. "Luce preciosa , Cordelia-sama" los halagos de cada una de las mujeres eran acompañadas de los susurros de otras. Asentí y les sonreí , restándole importancia a las mujeres.

"Cordelia-sama , su padre la llama" desvíe la mirada de las mujeres y mire hacia la puerta , me disculpó y camine de forma lenta y tranquila. "Hikaru" susurre cuando me había acercado lo suficiente como para que el me escuchara. Caminado en silencio , los saludos de los sirvientes hacia mi era lo único que oía. "Lamento lo de ayer Cordelia-sama " el susurro mientras se detenía a no más de cinco pasos de distancia de mi.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios y me di la vuelta , él mantenía su cabeza gacha y yo solo me acerqué , lo tome de las mejillas haciendo que me viera fijamente , él era más alto quizás quince o veinte centímetros más alto pero en ese momento yo me se sentía mayor. Sus ojos ámbar fijos en mis ojos verdes , le sonreí y el me miro confundido. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

Pellizcando sus mejillas para llamar su atención , el me miro y yo hablé "No estoy enojada con Hikaru-san porque , Hikaru-san es mi amigo desde siempre"

* * *

Esa noche llovió cada rayo me asustaba algo ilógico si lo pensaba , sostenía un libro en mis manos y sostenía una taza de té cuyo contenido se movía de un lado a otro. Leia varias veces la misma línea sin llegar a entenderla , debajo de mis ojos tenía ojeras , mis manos temblaban y daba un pequeño salto cada vez que a lo lejos se escuchaba un rayo.

"Cordelia" desvíe la mirada de la misma línea en el libro y mire hacia la persona que me llamaba "Hikaru , por favor no me asustes así en medio de una tormenta" el , río por mi declaración y se acercó a mí. arrodillándose a mi lado leyendo por encima lo que decía el libro. "Cordelia deberías ir a dormir" susurro recargando su cabeza en la mesa. "Quizás , pero padre quiere que mañana le de un resumen de este libro" susurre cerrando el libro

"Tus ojos tienen ojeras" dijo el un poco más alto , lo suficiente como para que lo callara con un 'shh'. Se rió de mi expresión y siguió mirándola ambos en completo silencio , me resistía en cerrar el libro y dormirse en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca mientras el yacía medio dormido a mi lado con una sonrisa. "Hikaru ve a tu habitación no es cómodo dormir en la mesa" murmuré picando su brazo con el dedo índice.

* * *

Un vestido apropiado gritaban las criadas corriendo de un lado para otro en busca de un vestido que cumpliera los estándares de mi padre. Algo anormal a mis ojos , pues a mi padre le era indiferente el hecho de que usara o no un vestido de alta calidad , pues de todas maneras las veces que nos veíamos podía contarlas con los dedos. Miraba tranquila como corrían en busca del vestido. Lo que veía me recordaba a los cuentos de los humanos , historias donde algo tan simple como un vestido que solucionaba todo , bueno técnicamente.

Solté un pequeño grito cuando una de las criadas me jalo por el brazo y me llevo a donde se suponía tenía que cambiarme. Ellas se encargaban de vestirme , el vestido era una mezcla de un color morado y negro simple , por lo menos a mi parecer.

* * *

Frente a mi padre yo no era bella , vistiéndome como princesa cuando no lo era. Mis manos en mi regazo y la mirada fija en mi padre y una mueca que llamaba sonrisa. "Deberías estar contenta Cordelia , el día de mañana vendrán los clanes más influyentes" el ni siquiera separaba la mirada de los papeles en sus manos "Los Sakamaki vendrán aquí a negociar , espero puedas ser simpática con el heredero."

Asentí mientras movía los dedos de forma nerviosa "Padre , ¿podría ir al bosque?" El me miro por la repentina pregunta pero asintió de forma tranquila mientras firmaba un par de documentos frente a él. Indiferente de que yo ya se había ido.

* * *

"Hikaru , te dije que quería venir sola" seguí caminando ignorando que él estaba a varios pasos de distancia , el vestido ahora estaba rasgado de la parte inferior , el escaso maquillaje que me habían puesto se había corrido cuando moje mi rostro en el río. El río por mis palabras y siguió detrás de mí. "Esa fue la condición que impuso tu padre , no puedes venir sola" sonrió burlón cuando me voltee y lo mire con el ceño fruncido "Nadie le haría daño a la hija del señor de los demonios" puse mis manos en mis caderas.

"Por eso mismo es que no te puedes ir sola" el sonrió cuando moví mi mano indiferente de lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo en ese momento. "Cordelia deberías prestarme atención aunque sea unos minutos" me encogí de hombros pero aun así le hice caso. "Hm si la heredera muere todos pasa a sus hijos"

Negué y seguí caminando "No moriré por un demonio de bajo nivel y mucho menos por un vampiro"

* * *

"Hoy es tu cumpleaños" susurro mirándome a los ojos "no deberías estar rebosante de felicidad?" Reí de sus palabras y seguí mirando como charlaban las personas frente a mi "Tu no deberías estar descansando? Hikaru" se paró frente a mi antes de encogerse de hombros y sonreírle burlón. "Solo es un resfriado...creo que así lo llaman los humanos"

"Cordelia" entre la multitud se acercaba mi padre , su rostro inexpresivo no me causó ningún tipo de emoción. A su lado estaba el , el heredero del clan Sakamaki y su hermana , Tougo y Crista Sakamaki.

* * *

La albina nos miraba a ambos , sin saber el porque una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro , mientras me movía lentamente sosteniendo la mano del Sakamaki . "Lamento la actitud de Crista" dijo el después de minutos , borre mi sonrisa de inmediato. "No es ningún tipo de molestia Sakamaki-san" respondí , tranquila e inexpresiva , sentía la mirada de mi padre , la mirada de la albina y de mi único amigo en mi espalda. Voltee un poco la cabeza y lo vi sonreír , asentí y seguí sus pasos sin ver cómo poco a poco la sonrisa que había visto se desvanecía.

* * *

"Entonces Sakamaki-san dijo que mi vestido era lindo" cada palabra que salía de mi boca me hacía parecer una niña , movía las manos como si de una cosa fantástica se tratarán las palabras del Sakamaki , una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Pero , Crista es muy molesta , siempre está pegada a él , eso molesta , verdad? Hikaru" seguía tocando el contorno de las páginas del libro.

"Cordelia en este momento no deberías estar en las clases de piano" preguntó pasando la página de su libro , mirándome de reojo. "Debería pero Yukari avisó a mi padre que no podía"

"Por cierto yo pensé que te agradaba , Crista Sakamaki" negué sin mirarlo y frunció el ceño , cruzada de brazos finalmente hable "Crista quiere ser algo más que su hermana"

* * *

"Dices que este libro es de las mejores obras literarias para humanos" replique burlona al chico leyendo las últimas páginas del libro en mis manos "Si" el sonrió y yo seguí "Encuentro injusto que ambos murieran por tal estupidez"

"Los humanos son simples , Cordelia , uno moriría por el otro" suspire y me encogí de hombros "Supongo pero ¿es ese el tipo de amor que decía mi madre?"

"Su madre no creo que se haya referido a eso" acepte la simple respuesta y releí la última página "Ahora , no deberías estar en tu habitación" espero unos segundos y siguió "Mañana es el anuncio de tu compromiso"

"Supongo pero mi padre me dio libertad...al menos solo esta noche." Seguí leyendo sin prestar verdadera atención a las oraciones en el libro "...no estás contenta. Verdad?" Negué "No es eso si no que su hermana...Crista me parece molesta no creo soportarla toda mi existencia"

* * *

"Es una grata sorpresa volver a verlo , Sakamaki-san" incline un poco la cabeza de forma de saludo , tomo mi mano y plantó un beso de forma lenta , un color rosado tiño mis mejillas y el río." Igualmente Cordelia" con una sonrisa en el rostro tome su mano y empezamos a charlar , diferentes personas nos miraban fijamente , 'Un matrimonio interesado' era lo que más decían , se acercaban amablemente con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Al cabo de unos minutos empecé a buscarlo con la mirada , apretó mi mano en un intento de llamar mi atención "Cordelia...a quien buscas?" Susurro en mi oído , aparte la mirada y negué "A nadie" mintió y el pareció creerme.

* * *

Ambos mirábamos atentamente cada moviendo de mi padre , oíamos atentos lo que decía y el apretaba mi mano cuando empezaba a temblar ligeramente , frente a todos ellos solo éramos un par de chicos de familias prestigiosas. Mi padre decía la palabra amor , matrimonio y poder...miraba entre la multitud a las personas buscando algo que incluso ahora me es imposible recordar. "Estás bien" preguntó el después de segundos , sabía que el estaba hablándome pero ¿porque no respondía? Asentí y el no hizo nada , se puso de pie jalándome con el , abriéndose paso entre la multitud , disculpándose cuando chocaba accidentalmente con alguien. Logró sacarme del lugar. El lugar era el jardín...que yo detestaba. "No deberías estar feliz Cordelia? Es el anuncio de nuestro compromiso" habló después de segundos , ni siquiera me miraba , sus ojos estaban fijos en algo aparte de mi.

"El...no está aquí" mi voz pareció temblar , el por un segundo me miro , se acercaba a mi , me tomo del rostro como si me quebrara con solo su toque. Me miraba serio y quizás solo fue mi imaginación pero estaba enojado. "No debes pensar en nadie más" me miro fijamente , sus manos apretaban mis muñecas - como si quisiera dejar una marca en mi - "Eres mía Cordelia" después me besó , sus manos apretaban mis muñecas , de forma violenta apretaba sus labios contra los míos.

Sus manos pasaron a mi cintura , apretándola a él , mis manos lo jalaron , no supe cuanto duro o el significado de ese beso pero por un segundo deje de pensar en la ausencia de mi único amigo.

"Te amo" susurro en mi oído cuando se separó. Después se alejó dejándome sola en el lugar.

* * *

"Felicidades nii-san" la voz de la albina me hizo perder la paciencia , la miraba enojada , había soltado la mano de Tougo , cuando su hermana se acercó. No quería estar ahí , ella miraba cada uno de mis movimientos mientras una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro...patética. "Lo lamento tengo que irme por un momento" quizás esa fue la peor mentira que se me pudo haber ocurrido , aunque por lo menos me pude librar de ella.

"¿No deberías ir con ellos Cordelia?" negué y el sonrió , lo mire , tan elegante con ese traje que me era extraño verlo. "Pensé que había pasado algo Hikaru" confuso toco mi hombro y no negué - otra vez - "Solo por hoy no te preocupes por mí"

Sonreí y me imito. La sensación cálida en mi rostro desapareció cuando él tomó mi mano , unió sus dedos con los míos y me abrazo , tan tranquilo que me hizo sonreír.

* * *

"No sé qué es el amor" su sonrisa me hizo dudar de cada palabra que dije frente a el , sus manos estaban tomando las mías , la noche acababa y el seguía frente a mi. "Lo sé" respondió el tranquilo completamente tranquilo , apretó mi mano y lo mire , la palabra compasión estaba pintada en su rostro. "No sé si lo amo"

"Él dice amarme" continúe después de una pausa , el sentimiento de incertidumbre se apoderó de mí , quise llorar y el lo sabia , me abrazo. "Cordelia el amor es querer a una persona , no es necesario que lo ames al inicio...puedes amarlo en el proceso" beso mi frente y se puso de pie , la luna fue el único testigo de su tristeza cuando me puse de pie y me aleje , volviendo a sus brazos , volviendo a los brazos de el , Tougo Sakamaki

* * *

El vestido que estaba frente a mí era increíblemente brillante , cada detalle en el era precioso , ese era el vestido que use el día de mi boda. Las criadas estaban eufóricas , todas se movían de un lado al otro arreglando todo. Mi cabello , el vestido , todo estaba listo...menos yo.

Camine por ese pasillo cientos de personas nos veían , algunas sonriendo otras inexpresivas. Justo frente a mí estaba el , extendiendo su mano hacia a mí. Seguí caminando sin mirarlo , era como un pasillo interminable , a su lado todo parecía perfecto , buscaba con la mirada a Hikaru , él hablaba como si lo supiera todo de memoria , sus frías manos tomaron las mías y me pusieron ese anillo plateado en el dedo anular , marcándome como suya por siempre.

El era mi esposo , el me amaba y yo ni siquiera era consciente de lo sentía por él.

* * *

El era mío , solamente mio. Así que ¿porque esa mujer lo tocaba de manera tan familiar?. Siempre me pregunte el porque y nunca lo supe. Gemidos salían de mis labios con cada toque del hombre encima de mi - siempre imaginaba que era el - sus dedos se enterraban en mi cintura , sus labios succionaban mi cuello deseando marcarme.

Mis manos lo sujetaban por los hombros , lo abrazaba con las piernas , cada embestida me sacaba un gemido , gritaba su nombre y el ignoraba que no era el suyo. El no estaba en la mansión. Volvía a embestirme violento como si supiera que pensaba en su propio hermano.

"Llegará pronto" susurre tan pronto termino , su cabello pegado a su rostro y su expresión tranquila. Beso mis labios "Te amo" pronunció mientras se ponía de pie. "Te amo...Ritcher" me miro y sonrío antes de salir.

* * *

Su segunda esposa me era indiferente. Alta , de buena familia , largo cabello e inteligente. Su nombre era Beatrix. Su tercera esposa , era su hermana , Crista , odiosa y problemática , ambas eran molestas. Su expresión aún esta grabada en mi cabeza , ella estaba embaraza , las sonrisas de Crista me hacían dudar de ella ¡¿Acaso no lo amaba?!..como es que ella era capaz de compartirlo.

Los niños en sus brazos me hicieron odiarla , las risas de ambos mientras intentaban tocar el rostro de su madre más que ternura sentí desprecio por ambos , el mayor sería el heredero de Karl , Beatrix tomaría el lugar que por derecho me pertenecía.

* * *

El día en que cargue a mis tres hijos , quise verlo frente a mi , sonriendo como lo hizo con Beatrix. Los miraba a los tres , el mayor de cabellos castaños rojizos , el segundo de cabellos violetas y el tercero de un rojo brillante. Estaba sola en la habitación , sosteniéndolos entre mis brazos , sus risas , sus manos intentando tocar mi rostro , sonreí cuando uno de ellos alcanzó mi mejilla. "Ayato" susurre y el sonrió , el sería el heredero y orgullo de su padre , incluso si eso me costaba su cariño como hijo.

"Laito" susurre besando la frente del mayor , el toco mi nariz y sonrió , "Kanato" el río , los tres me miraban sonrientes. Los cuatro solos en la habitación , ellos reían y yo amargamente llore abrazándolos.

* * *

"Ayato , deberías estar estudiando" me miro asustado , soltando la rama de sus manos , la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció. "Pero he estado estudiando toda la mañana" susurro asustado , me acerqué a él. Kanato lloraba en los brazos de Laito , que solo intentaba calmarlo. Levantó la mirada , sus ojos verdes brillaban temerosos , ¿Así me veía yo? 'Patético' repetí antes de que mi mano se estrellara en su mejilla , tan similar a la escena de años atrás.

Kanato no paraba de llorar y Laito se cubría la boca. Me aleje en silencio , sin mirar a ninguno.

* * *

Gemidos salían de mis labios. Entraba y salía , jadeos salían de sus labios con cada moviendo , cada roce me hacía gemir , kanato estaba frente a nosotros , sostenido un oso de peluche , mis gemidos llegaban a sus oídos. Cada grito que salía de ambos él lo oía a la perfección. Se puso de pie y con lágrimas en los ojos me mostró su mano , sangrante. Esperaba que hiciera algo , le hice una seña y me miro justo antes de llegar al extasis con el hombre encima de mi.

Pataleaba y gritaba , en un inútil intento de salir del agua. Lo miraba desde lejos , extendía sus manos hacia mi , quería ser salvado , quería que su madre fuera y lo ayudara. Siguió pataleando y gritando , cada grito resonaba en mis oídos , cruce los brazos y lo seguí mirando , solo tenía dos opciones , salir por su cuenta o morir ahogado en el lago...

...Ese día sé que me gane su odio...

* * *

"Ah Laito~" sostenía sus cabellos , él era mejor , joven y fácil , se excitaba con simples toques , él era un niño bueno que cumplía las expectativas de su madre , él me llevaba al extasis en minutos , besaba con fiereza mis labios , lamia cada rincón de mi cuerpo , bebía mi sangre , tocaba cada rincón , marcaba - las partes que no podían ver a simple vista - mi cuerpo como suyo. El me amaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. "Te amo , Laito" susurre en su oído.

El me beso otra vez y repitió cada una de las acciones en mi cuerpo.

* * *

"Púdrete en el infierno" me apuñalo con el cuchillo de plata , saque el cuchillo como pude y lo corte en la mejilla , aturdido toco su rostro y gotas de sangre cubrían sus dedos , empecé a correr con el detrás , la sangre se filtraba en mis manos. Karl no haría nada , solo quedaba Laito , corrí por los pasillos , me recordó los años cuando corría por huir de las criadas. A lo lejos se oía el piano , recargándome en la pared en un inútil intento de mantenerme en pie , ahí estaba el , sentado frente al piano tocando tan tranquilo.

"Laito" susurre llamando su atención , el sonido se detuvo y me miro , tranquilo sin cambiar nada en su rostro "Ayúdame...Ayato me apuñalo" el salió de la habitación , no dijo nada , los pasos lejanos de Ayato se detuvieron y el volvió a entrar con una sonrisa tranquila se acercó a mí , "No hará nada" susurro , camine al balcón con él a mi lado , me recargue mirando las rosas debajo , él se paró frente a mi.

"Eres mía?" Preguntó recargando su frente en mi frente , tomando mi mano "Si" susurre , el sonrió "Dilo" sonreí , ignore el dolor y toque su mejilla , manchándolo de sangre en el proceso "Soy tuya"

Me empujó , lo vi sonreír "por la eternidad...madre" susurro. Caí encima de las rosas. Mire por última vez el cielo nocturno. Esa pregunta volvió de nuevo a mi ¿el amor está relacionado con el odio?. Sonreí secamente , desee volver a ese bosque , volver a verlo , correr otra vez por los pasillos con una sonrisa. Desee...no haber conocido a KarlHeinz Sakamaki...Quizás si no lo hubiera conocido ¿pude ser alguien diferente?

* * *

 **N.A**

 _Él fic más largo que hago_. _No esperaba que fuera así de largo pero finalmente lo termine. Hice este fanfic sobre Cordelia_

 _porque es uno de los personajes que pese a ser de los menos queridos quise hacer algo "similar" a contar el pasado de una Cordelia dulce._

 _¡Algo que publico después de semanas [o meses?]!_


End file.
